A Rose in a Watch
by Roktoof
Summary: An older Ruby Rose suddenly finds herself in a world far different from Remnant. It is there she finds culture far different from hers, with an aid of a mysterious organization bent on keeping and protecting the peace. Question is, is she going to adapt or is she going to die? R&R afterwards!
1. Introduction

What another day in the office for Lena "Tracer" Oxton, she thought of, at least that's what she thought back in the days when Overwatch reformed. She went and met with her gorilla scientist friend, Winston over her new assignment.

"'ello Winston! How'd ya do?"

"I'm fine, Lena." the sentient gorilla replied, putting his glasses down.

"So, what's next for me?"

"King's Row."

"What about it?"

"London Metropolitan Police reported that an individual clad in a red hood is found, eliminating small time crime elements."

"What's unusual about this nutter?"

Winston activated footage about various criminals being chased at by police on foot. They suddenly stopped at a mysterious figure protruding red rosebuds at her left side, but the footage became interrupted sporadically with static as this figure began slashing at them with a long polearm like object, only for Winston to stop the footage at the sight of her furious silver eyes.

Lena replied in shock "My God. What's her make, luv?"

"5'10, 45 pounds, about in her earlier 20's. Unusual about her are her eyes."

"So, you want me to go out there to find her?"

"Yes, but not alone. Take McCree, Lucio, D.Va and Mercy."

"Will do, mate."

With that in mind, Lena departed, still disturbed about the silver-eyed woman.

 **Meanwhile...**

It was the fourth day of Ruby Rose's time here in this world called Earth...

To be honest, on her first day here, she visited a professor who was confused on where she came from but introduced her to Earth, where she quickly learned everything about it. No Grimm, no Dust and no Faunus. That incident with that specialized Grimm while fighting it with her team was odd. While it reassembled a gigantic Beowolf, it fired a blast that sent her to another dimension instead of killing her. It was odd at first, but with her wits, Crescent Rose and her survival skills, was she able to manage through in the face of a strange world she had just been teleported to. She worried still to her team, friends and family, yet she couldn't allow it to bring her down. It was a good thing she finally mastered going hand to hand at least, learning martial arts from Blake Belladonna, her teammate.

Her first encounter didn't go so well, as a couple of thugs attempted to touch as soon as they began to grope her; which did not end so well, considering that they last seen in the dumpster by the police, beaten and bloodied. She couldn't even comprehend how Earth compares to Remnant, her homeworld.

This land where she lives is nothing like the supposed peaceful world of Remnant at ALL.

Her second encounter ended in a bloodbath.

The police found a warehouse full of blood and impressions reassembling that of a scythe. Nobody survived. But they did found a cache of drugs that belonged to the people that Ruby killed.

Those were not the first time she's ever killed a person. She started by slicing Cinder Fall in half, decapitating Salem and slaughtering her dark council with effort, with Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai the exceptions, given that Mercury would not walk again and Emerald lived the rest of her life helping her so called friend, with a scar across her face.

It was all over for Ruby, she wasn't that naive, innocent child anymore. She was that fiercely capable young woman who accepted and adapted to the coldness of reality. But she still kept the people she loved in her heart.

Ruby Rose was NEVER proud of those killings.

Elsewhere...

"Alright people. A Red Riding Hood wannabe is probably seen wandering about like a lost puppy. We're going in to find her and bring her back to HQ." McCree debriefed.

Still, it unnerved Tracer. The young Brit had never seen anything like what happened before, not even the movies she's watched had any comparison to what she saw on the footage.

"Trace! You alright back there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yes, exactly luv, yeah, really, heh." Tracer said upon snapping out of her trance and replying nervously.

Mercy and D.Va were getting worried and Lucio couldn't help but sympathize by a hand in her shoulder, but they were surprised that she was able to hold it together. McCree did the same thing and it was no surprise that she was still acting like a rookie despite being in the agency for 5 years.

"Alright then, let's move out!"

So Ruby was left standing in the rooftop, gazing at the moon, which was at it's full. Strange, the moon back in Remnant was broken and fractured.

But suddenly, her protrusion of rosebuds gave her away as she saw a short-haired brunette woman, with a device on her chest, a girl riding a pink mech that reminded her of the Atlesian Paladins whose one unit her sister, Yang Xiao Long, destroyed, a black man with weird equipment, a blonde woman with a staff and mechanical wings on her back and a cowboy with an revolver in hand, looking at her.

Who were these people and why did they come here?

"Look! Up there!"

Ruby cursed in her breath and decided to make a break for it. But suddenly, the people who spotted her, gave chase.

Surprisingly, the Overwatch agents chasing her were barely catching up to her. Tracer, in the other hand, had trouble as she had to overexert her Chronal Accelerator into catching up to Ruby, with minimal success, though it couldn't be said by those whom Ruby knocked over.

"Hey, stop there! Damn, she's fast as hell!" Tracer shouted, not even getting closer to the more quick footed red hooded figure.

McCree and Lucio had to ride on D.Va's mech, which was hardly keeping company to cut off the stranger while Mercy struggled to keep up with Ruby's speed. Her mechanical wings weren't designed to keep up with either Lena or the mysterious speedster.

But even if the stranger ran and jumped over a traffic of cars along the way, she wasn't in the clear yet as D.Va cut off her escape route in about 4 feet in front of her. She tried to go back, only to get cut off by Tracer and Mercy.

McCree and Lucio even flanked her left and right to ensure she didn't in those directions, because in the left, was an alleyway and the right was entrance to a park.

"Nowhere to run, stranger." McCree declared, but the mysterious red hooded figure didn't reply.

"Now, who are you?" he asked, pointing his six shooter at the figure for emphasis.

The stranger still did not reply, so, she pulled out on what kept the Overwatch agents on their nerves; a scythe. It was longer than her and quite looked dangerous.

But not McCree. This stranger did have the appearance of a reaper, and he can tell that she looked nothing like Gabriel Reyes, though the weapon made his shotgun look like a chrome pistol.

He tried to do his usual slow draw and shoot at her...

but she was much faster than what he thought. The stranger swung her scythe against his revolver, knocking it out of the sky and kicked him against a shop window, knocking him out cold.

The others gasped, but Tracer was frozen still. Whoever she was, she was incredibly quick, but without a single gadget in any of her. D.Va opened fire upon her, but the red hooded figure ran in zig zags, effectively dodging with ease and slashing at her mech at the midsection, enough to promptly disable it, forcing the Korean girl to eject and raise her pistol at the hooded figure, but her gun was smacked away, and soon her gut was slammed against the pole, and she was knocked out with a backflip kick.

Mercy tried her best to heal the downed McCree, wanting to avoid this stranger in combat, since she didn't really want to get into a fight. Now she had to go to D.Va, who had been out more quicker than the cowboy.

Now the stranger landed in front of Tracer, causing her to panic as she fired her Pulse Pistols, only to miss over her and soon she was locked in hand to hand. This stranger was able to trade blow for blow with her, until Lucio fired a sonic blast, causing the figure to cover her ears in pain, until Tracer kicked her out cold, revealing her face and short hair, revealing her to be human.

The result was devastating to the agents. This stranger knocked out two of them, while the other was wounded and the other was left in gaping shock. Lucio had tried her best to comfort the wounded Tracer, who had multiple slashes and cuts in her legs, arms and one nearing the Chronal Accelerator, but went back to check on D.Va. Not only was the Englishwoman wounded, she was pretty exhausted, given that she tried to hold herself well, with bare effort as the scythe hit her in where she couldn't keep her guard up. She was meant for ranged hit and run, not for melee combat.

Mercy finished up and gave Tracer a warm comforting hug, ignoring the blood getting in her suit and utilizing her staff to mend the wounds.

It was such a shocking event to that day.

Tracer managed to get up in her knees and asked the strange woman without expecting a reply...

"Who are you?"

 **AN: Sorry but I used the app's Doc Manager at the moment. And if you were gonna ask, yes, I am still writingthe previous one, but I will get back to this someday. Don't ferget ta stay Rokky, ya gitz!!!**


	2. A Rose That Will Never Bloom

The sounds of beeping and robotic chatter echo around where Ruby was sleeping...

Mercy had been working her ass off day and night attempting to analyze Ruby's body to eventually discover her speed, just to find out how can she run faster than Tracer without using any gadgetry. It really wasn't her fault that Ruby was now wearing lingerie as the Swiss doctor didn't really want to examine her whole. She might have been a bit darker on that side but she wasn't really a pervert. It was until then she woke up when Ruby breathed heavily and went to examine her...

but that didn't work out the way she expected. Ruby punched Mercy to turn her around and locked her in an sleeper hold, demanding...

"Who are you?! Where am I?"

Mercy managed to loosen Ruby's grip enough to knock her down with an headbutt then with a few gasps, pressed the alarm, alerting everyone inside the building.

Only Soldier 76 and Winston ran through the hallways to reach Mercy, hoping that their healer friend can hold Ruby off enough for them to arrive. They were joined in by Ana and her daughter, Fareeha.

But she didn't. She struggled against Ruby when they wrestled for a scalpel that Ruby was using to kill her. She was always a pacifist, not really interested in fighting as much as her fellow agents. Ruby broke out of the lock by kneeling Mercy in the stomach, threw the scalpel away and pinned her in the ground with her hands in her throat. The doctor struggled as long as she could, trying to break out of her attacker's grip.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Ruby stopped choking Mercy for once when the reinforcements arrived, with weapons pointed at her.

Aware of the fact that she didn't really have Crescent Rose in her side as usual, Ruby raised her arms up in surrender, spitting out a wad of saliva with a grim expression in her face.

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

After Mercy recovered from her attack, a restrained Ruby was then taken in a room with Winston at the side. The look of this gorilla barely reminded her of the Beringel she killed back in Kuroyuri, but seemed smart enough to even talk. What the hell is up with talking gorillas these days, she wondered.

"Please, state your name." the gorilla asked, surprising Ruby.

"Ruby Rose."

"Age?"

"Twenty six."

"Birthplace?"

"Somewhere not from here." Ruby lied then replied "Excuse me but I'm not from this world."

"Miss Rose, you do have realized that attacking an agent of Overwatch is seriously consequential according to our laws and terms, correct?"

"No, not exactly. I am not aware of these rules and regulations you have."

"I see."

Winston pulled out a couple of video files for Ruby to see.

"Miss Rose, how could you have performed such astounding feats without requiring gadgetry?"

"It's my semblance. And my aura."

"And may I ask what are such things?"

"Semblance, is practically, the weaponized manifestation of the soul which depicts the character of the person born with it. Aura, on the other hand, is more of a force that..."

As Ruby continued discussing with Winston, Tracer, despite her injuries, was viewing the questioning as a spectator. She was kinda surprised by Ruby's knowledge, which she determined is why she was beaten by the same woman as her age. Though, she kinda felt a cold ping in her, as her lack of brightness tells that she was born in rough, aggressive times (despite the fact that she's actually lying), leaving the poor Brit to feel sorry for Ruby. She ran a hand in her hair, as , Lucio and McCree joined in the speculation.

"I believe that unique information is enough, Miss Rose."

"So, can I leave now?" Ruby asked in a bitter tone.

"No you can't."

Outraged, Ruby banged her hands against the table and asked again, in an angered tone...

"What the hell do you mean I can't?!"

Winston, despite being freaked out from this outburst slightly, answered...

"Well we-"

His explanation was interrupted by a computer AI speaking...

"Winston, we've spotted what seemed to be a random attack on HQ."

"What? Who's attacking?"

"Talon."

"Dammit."

Winston rushed out and ordered Athena to warn the agents, leaving the door open.

Ruby noticed this at first glance, and with enough Aura in her side, she concentrated much of it, which snaps the restraints.

* * *

As soon as Genji and Reinhart were barely holding against the more experienced Reaper...

Widowmaker moved in to take the shot against the stubborn Tracer, who attempted to come and help her fellow agents, until her view was blocked by rosebuds. She stood up and turned around, only to find a scythe's blade swung at her neck.

Sombra successfully hacked into Athena and used her defensive measures against the whole of Overwatch, but before she can leave, a trail of supersonic speed rammed at her, with a dropkick, crashing her against a wall, which KO'ed her out of the fight.

Reaper lost contact with his fellow Talon agents, only to encounter a hooded figure carrying a scythe, and in him, he felt such fear and panic. He never felt such before, that this stranger dared to usurp him as a real reaper. He opened fire twice, but the figure dodged them in a streak of red and rosebuds, then spun her scythe with so much speed that he lost his shotgun, then was beaten after his armor suffered lacerations of the chest and his face, breaking off half of his mask. He still didn't react again when a boot hit him in the chest, knocking him out when he hit a wall behind him, which dropped him with objects heavy enough to put him out cold.

It wasn't till long that Talon was apprehended, again, but Overwatch couldn't explain or comprehend who was behind the surprise attack on Talon.

* * *

Sometime later, after Ruby was interrogated once more, the young woman was in the cafeteria, relishing in her favorite food: Cookies and milk. It was such a warm feeling, and it was one of the rare occasions that put a big smile on Ruby's face. It was such a warm feeling, except she remembered how Yang failed to make her cookies, just as the way her deceased mother, Summer had made for her. All while looking at the picture of her and Team RWBY back then when they were on Beacon.

But she wasn't alone. the still recovering Tracer sat down next to her, which surprised Ruby.

"Can I help you?" she asked blankly.


End file.
